


337. Ghost Town

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fighting is over, there is no conflict. Now is the time to breathe and remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	337. Ghost Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



The air is still and quiet. There's no birds singing, no animals scurrying about in the forest, nothing. Lexa clenches her jaw as she looks around. The ruins of TonDC is all around her, screaming in silent despair. She knows the names and faces of every single person who died here, and when she sleeps at night they have joined the parade of innocents who died because of her. There is no way for her to remember numbers any longer, but she remembers what she can.

Clarke takes her hand, and it brings Lexa back to the now. She's not the only one who needed the reminder of what they have done and who they have lost.

"They rest in peace now," Clarke says. Her voice seems to be unnaturally loud, but that's because everything around them is unnaturally silent. They are the only living creatures in the area.

"Yes," Lexa answers. The Mountain Men are dead, the queen of Azgeda is dead and a new king has taken her place, the fighting between her people and the sky people is over—the sky people are now part of the coalition, they are her people. There is peace.

Now it has become time to remember.

"I was born here," Lexa says quietly. "Before I was called to my duty I was trikru, and the people living here was my family. I knew so many of those who died. Some I used to call friends."

"I'm sorry." The arm that Clarke puts around Lexa's waist is a comfortable weight, and it offers compassion and support, and understanding. "We will never forget them."

"No, we won't. We will rebuild the town, make life thrive here again, and we will remember."

There is nothing more to say, so they both stand in silence. But instead of the silence death brings, it is the silence of the living, and within it there is a promise.


End file.
